The flower that blooms in you
by Charlie el unicornio
Summary: "-Arthur y yo nos vamos a casar- Le había dicho Matthew. Había sido el primero en saberlo, el primero en felicitarlos y aún así el último en disfrutarlo." Cuando amar se convierte en desesperación, y pierdes toda esperanza, la vida te sonríe. ¿Qué oportunidad le dará la vida a Alfred unos días antes de la boda de su amado? USUK
1. Accidente

**Pairing: **USAxUK/UKxUSA

**Summary**: "-Arthur y yo nos vamos a casar- Le había dicho Matthew. Había sido el primero en saberlo, el primero en felicitarlos y aún así el último en disfrutarlo." Cuando amar se convierte en desesperación, y pierdes toda esperanza, la vida te sonríe. ¿Qué oportunidad le dará la vida a Alfred unos días antes de la boda de su amado? (Fail summary)

**Advertencia: **Nada por ahora.

Buenas **c:**

Este es el primer fic que subo a ff, salió en mis momentos emo e inspirado en un fic que leí hace tieempo y que a la vez está inspirado en un manga **:E**

En este _AU_ Matthew no es invisible, raro si, pero ta (?)

La idea era hacerlo UsxScotland, pero pensándolo bien, las características no quedarían, así que decidí hacerlo UsUk y bueno, eso.

Tendrá aproximadamente unos 9 o 10 chapters.

**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera obra mía, la serie sería yaoi puro._

* * *

**-Mira ese, no es lindo?- **La voz del hermoso ser a su lado lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada a través del cristal de sus gafas hasta enfocarla a donde este le señalaba; un anillo brillante de color plateado con un diamante reluciente en la cima. **-Claro! De seguro a Matt le encantará!- **Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había fingido aquella sonrisita estúpida y el tono de alegría en su voz.

_La persona que amaba se iba a casar con su hermano, y no podía hacer nada al respecto_.

El otro joven asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se encaminó hasta una de las encargadas de la joyería, que le sonrió atendiendo su pedido enseguida. Alfred observaba como Arthur tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos y una expresión de infinita felicidad mientras le entregaban el paquete con los anillos y pagaba. Dejó que su mente divagara unos segundos.

El y Matthew eran hermanos, ambos usaban gafas y tenían el cabello semi-corto, aunque el suyo era rubio cobrizo y lacio, con un mechón anti-gravedad en la partidura del flequillo, mientras que el de Matt era un rubio mas ceniza y algo ondulado. Su altura era la misma, sin importar que Alfred fuese un año mayor. Otra diferencia notable eran sus ojos: Los de Alfred eran celestes, como el cielo, mientras que los de Matthew eran de un encantador violeta. Aún así era muy difícil diferenciarlos con los ojos cerrados; _los dos poseían el mismo tono de voz_.

Alfred se había enamorado de Arthur cuando estaban en la escuela, junto con su hermano. Asistían juntos a las actividades del club de música, ya que los tres estaban inscriptos en él, junto con un austriaco y un 'awesome' alemán, viejos amigos de la infancia.

_Y ahora se encontraba ayudándolo a elegir el anillo que reafirmaría el compromiso con alguien que no era el, y que tampoco podía odiar._

**-Vamos- **Volvió en sí cuando vio al inglés dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa y esperándolo en la entrada del local. Le devolvió la sonrisa algo mas ligera y caminó a su lado, aparentando felicidad, cuando en realidad solo quería llorar, deshacerse de su dolor; el cual aumentó al ver el pequeño paquete que el otro llevaba en su mano cariñosamente. Era una cajita de color amarillo muy suave, con un lazo azul en forma de moña.

_El anillo de su interior nunca sería para él._

Durante el resto del día se dedicaron a elegir todo para la boda. Flores, manteles, adornos, inclusive probaron los distintos postres y sabores del pastel a elección. Ese era el favor que le había pedido su hermano, quería sorprenderse el día de su casamiento. Así fue como Alfred terminó organizando la boda de Arthur, su único amor, y Matthew, su adorado hermano.

"Soy el hermano del novio, soy un _hero_. Debo dejar mis tontos sentimientos de lado para que Matthie sea muy feliz, además, él siempre ha sido el mejor en todo, cocina, artes, canto; estoy seguro que junto a Arthur serían la pareja perfecta."

No guardaba rencores, intentaba alegrarse. Sabía que ellos habían estado saliendo hace un tiempo, y de hecho había sido el primero en enterarse de su compromiso, el primero en felicitarlos y aún así el último en disfrutarlo.

**-Espero que hagas feliz a mi hermano- **Arthur volteo su rostro hacia Alfred sonriendo con sinceridad **-Dalo por hecho; quiero hacer feliz a Matthew por el resto de mi vida- **Su expresión se tornó seria **-Por eso mismo pronto finalizaré mis estudios y seré un famoso abogado, ayudaré a quienes lo necesiten y trataré a Matt como mi rey.- **Volvió la mirada al frente, siguiendo su camino junto con Alfred.

**-Estoy seguro de que lo harás-**

Siempre sintió una gran admiración por el mayor, sumado al amor que le tenía. Y pensar que en unos días el se apartaría de su vida...

_Se hacía llamar héroe, pero no podía ni salvarse a si mismo de su dolor._

Ambos siguieron caminando, absortos en sus pensamientos. Arthur en su futuro con Matthew y Alfred en su futuro sin Arthur.

Tan metidos en mundo, ajenos a su alrededor, que no captaron lo que ocurría hasta que sintieron el grito ahogado de una mujer y la voz de un hombre gritándoles palabras de advertencia. El de ojos verdes miró a su derecha y en un segundo Alfred recibió un empujón tan fuerte que lo lanzo uno metros mas adelante.

Un frenazo.

Sintió enseguida como unos brazos masculinos lo levantaban, escuchando palabras en lo que parecía ser alemán y alguien pidiendo una ambulancia. Aún mareado y con un pequeño rastro de sangre corriendo por un corte en la ceja y otros raspones, levanto la vista a donde había estado Arthur y lo que vio lo horrorizo tanto hasta soltarse de los fuertes brazos que lo tomaban e intentar correr a su lado. Nuevamente volvieron a tomarlo con mas fuerza, ignorando sus gritos.

Arthur se encontraba tirado en medio de la calle, con una evidente perdida de sangre y a unos metros un auto con una abolladura y los vidrios rotos. Había sido atropellado. Observo como entre los paramédicos tomaban su frágil cuerpo y lo llevaban hasta la ambulancia, les rogó para ir a su lado.

_Le dolía ver al amor de su vida comprometido con su hermano, pero mas le dolería no volverlo a ver jamás. _

* * *

No se si alguien llego hasta acá, pero... review? **:c**


	2. ¿Por qué?

Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor!

El word me trolleo y borro el chapter cuando ya estaba listo **8D** así que demoré mas en actualizar por reescribirlo, aunque creo que le versión anterior era mejor *grin*

Por si acaso:

**-Diálogo-**

"pensamientos de Alfred"

«pensamientos de Matthew»

**Advertencias:** Dramas incomprensibles de la vida... (?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera obra mía no estaría escribiendo esto._

Al fic!

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala del hospital, relativamente vacía. Sentado, con algunas vendas en la cabeza, las manos entrelazadas y el rostro totalmente húmedo, producto de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, por mas de que intentara retenerlas. Reflexionaba lo pasado hace unas horas, aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados que resonaban en todo el pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron y sintió la presencia de alguien delante suyo. Se limpió los ojos e intentó distinguir de quién se trataba, se le dificultó; durante el accidente sus gafas se habían caído y no fue consiente de ello.

"Oh...". Era Matthew. Se levantó tambaleante y lo encaro. Tenía una expresión de profunda preocupación y duda.

**-Alfred, ¿que sucedió?-** Sonaba algo desesperado. El menor tomó el rostro de su hermano y lo volteo sutilmente, examinando sus vendajes **-Recibí una llamada del hospital diciendo que tenido un ****h****abían tenido un accidente, ¿estás bien? ¿y Arthur?-** Al escuchar el nombre del inglés, los ojos de Alfred volvieron a derramar lágrimas, desesperando aún más al canadiense.

**-¡Alfred! ¡Tienes que decirme que le paso a Arthur! ¡¿Esta bien, cierto?!- **La simple idea de haber perdido a su prometido hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran.

**-Matthew... please forgive me... él... él... ¡Arthur perdió la vista!-**

* * *

Flashback - 2_ horas antes_

**-¿Usted viene con el señor Kirkland?-** A escasos metros de distancia, se encontraba una joven. Tenía el cabello rubio-castaño por los hombros, los ojos verde aquamarina y una sonrisa cálida. A juzgar por su vestimenta, era una enfermera, más una pequeña placa que citaba "Emma Vanderhoeven. _Nurse"._

_**-Yes-**_Se levantó.

**-Por favor, acompáñeme.- **La enfermera se volteo y caminó por el pasillo de la izquierda, seguida por Alfred, el cual se mordía los labios de la angustia y los nervios. Pensar en lo que le podría haber sucedido a Arthur simplemente lo atormentaba.

Se detuvieron frente a una amplia puerta de roble y entraron. En la sala se encontraba un hombre, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Tenía el cabello rubio ceniza todo parado, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante similar a un tulipán, la vestimenta de doctor y la placa que decía "Govert Vanderhoeven. _Doctor". _A juzgar por el apellido, debían ser familia con la enfermera.

**-Tome asiento, por favor.-** Tal como le dijo el doctor, se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, esperando las noticias de Arthur, fuesen buenas o malas; aunque deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fueran buenas.

**-El señor Kirkland perdió mucha sangre y tiene algunas fracturas, es un milagro que siga vivo-**

"¡Está vivo!"

**-Aunque...-**

"Aunque...?"

**-Arthur perdió la vista-**

"¿Qué?"

**-Debido al impacto, sus ojos sufrieron algunos cortes y daños en la cornea, me temo que no volverá a ver-**

**-...- **Estaba en shock. **-Al menos, ¿p-puedo pasar a verlo?-**

**-Adelante- **La enfermera lo guió hasta la habitación de Arthur y volvió a la sala. Entró. El inglés se encontraba recostado en la camilla, con la respiración acompasada, conectado a algunas maquinas y con los ojos fijos en el techo. Aquellos ojos hermosos de color verde brillante, ahora se encontraban opacos. Se quedo a su lado.

**-Arthur... soy yo, Alfred- **No recibió respuesta **-**_**Please, **_**perdóname... yo- **

No pudo continuar.

**-Jones, te pediría por favor si te pudieras retirar de la sala, no quiero tenerte cerca, gracias- **Kirkland le respondió cortante. El americano sintió como sus lágrimas se desbordaban y algo dentro de el se hacia pedazos.

_Era su corazón._

**-S-si... lo siento-** y salió de la sala. Estando fuera de ésta se desplomó en el suelo, llorando en silencio.

End flashback - _Presente_

Matthew cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, mirando a la nada; trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

«Arthur está ciego. Arthur me necesita. Lo amo, pero...»

_El no era un héroe._

**-¡Es mi culpa!- **Se desahogaba el americano.

El de ojos violetas pareció reaccionar y enseguida bajo el rostro, limpiando sus ojos y las gafas, se levantó saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala, bajo la mirada descolocada de su hermano.

_Una semana mas tarde_

Siempre era lo mismo. Iba a su habitación, se quedaba unos pocos minutos y luego se retiraba antes de que el ojiverde lo echara. Desde el accidente lo trataba de manera fría, como sino lo conociera.

_y le dolía._

Lo extraño era que, en toda esa semana, el único que había visitado a Arthur todos los días era él. Matthew no había ido ni una vez.

"Se sentirá presionado..."

Sentado en la sala de espera, una persona se le acercó. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano. Este al verlo directamente a los ojos, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Inmediatamente Alfred se levantó detrás de el y lo persiguió unos metros mas adelante hasta tomarlo por la muñeca y estamparlo contra la pared.

**-¡¿Por qué huyes?!- **Nunca le gritaría así a su hermano, pero era por una causa muy complicada. **-¡Arthur te necesita!-** El canadiense bajó la mirada, como reflexionando y luego volvió a subirla, con una mueca de dolor.

**-¡Alfred! Yo... yo ya no puedo...-**

**-What...?-**

**-Arthur está ciego... y-yo no puedo encargarme de él...-**

"¿Como tengo que tomarme eso?"

**-**_**I'm sorry**_** Alfred, pero yo no puedo, a pesar de que lo amo, no puedo! Di que soy cruel, que soy como una perra, que soy lo peor del mundo, pero no puedo- **Le entregó la pequeña caja que contenía los anillos, aquella que habían comprado el mismo día antes del accidente. **-Dale esto de mi parte- **Sin decir mas se fue, dejando a Alfred con muchas dudas en la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Arthur.

_La pregunta era, ¿por qué el?_

* * *

Adsf, espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews sociedad anónima (?)

_**Mariiselle: **_Madre, ya tu sabeh (ejuejue) grashiash por leer ésta "cosa" **;w;**

_**Guest y fullmoon: **_Me alegra que os guste~ aquí la continuación, gracias por sus review's **:D**

_**P'Phantomhive: **_Loquilla **ewe** gracias por el review **c: **

Hashta la conti, abrazo psicológico!


	3. El falso Matthew

A mí deberían colgarme **c:**

Pido mil disculpas por todo lo que demoré en actualizar **;_;** pasa que anduve enferma, también se me murieron mi cel y mi netbook (si, que desgraciada) y con el liceo y mi madre acosándome, recién ahora pude continuar de vuelo.

Esto lo escribí en muy poco, mientras "estudiaba" para la puta clase de ECA (en la cual me saque 12 *win*), así que está bastante defo, aún así espero que os guste~

**Advertencias:** Capítulo corto. ¿Sorpresas? Léanlo y vean.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si la serie fuera obra mía, habría contenido r18._

Al fic!

* * *

Se posiciono frente a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración y la vista gacha.

"¿y ahora qué hago?"

Decirle a Arthur que Matthew lo había abandonado sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para él. Se imaginó estar en su lugar; solo, sin poder ver nada, conociendo el mundo y a la vez desconociéndolo, y que la persona más importante para ti, la que debería ser tu apoyo se vaya de tu lado. Eso… eso era horrible. Casi podía sentir su dolor. Inhalo fuertemente y abrió la puerta con lentitud, entrando luego a la habitación con pasos suaves. Esperó encontrarlo como siempre, con los ojos fijos en el techo y despierto, pero no. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

Se acerco algo tembloroso a un lado de su cama y se lo quedó observando.

"Te ves tan hermoso…"

Acercó su mano tímidamente a sus cabellos y los acarició con suavidad, retirando algunos del flequillo que caían libremente sobre sus ojos.

**-Arthur…- **Lo llamó casi en un susurro. El inglés abrió los ojos de golpe y Alfred de la impresión retrocedió varios pasos, aún así guardando silencio.

**-¿Matthew? ¿Matthew eres tú?- **El de ojos verdes se incorporó de la cama con un poco de dificultad, volteando la cabeza a ambos lados; en vano, no veía nada de todas formas.** –Sabía que vendrías Matthew… ¿Matthew?- **Estiró sus brazos como intentando encontrarlo, tanteando el aire.

Alfred se sintió culpable, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. Culpable de no haberlo protegido él a Arthur. Seguramente ahora Arthur estaría bien, junto con Matt, irían a verlo todos los días y le llevarían dulces, quizá. Pero no, tuvo que ser Arthur quién se llevara lo peor.

**-Lo sabía… fue un sueño, otra vez.-** El americano observo como de los ojos de su amado se llenaban de lágrimas. No lo soportó.

**-Arthur- **Su voz salió en un sollozo algo desesperado, llamando la atención del otro **–Aquí estoy- **caminó hasta situarse enfrente de él.

**-¿Matthew?- **Levantó su mano, esperando sentir que era real, que su prometido estaba ahí.

Lo sintió.

Inmediatamente se fundió en un abrazo necesitado con_ Matthew. _Y _él_ se lo correspondió. Alfred sabía que lo haría sería algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepintiera en un futuro, pero ahora no le importó.

**-Aquí estoy- **Repitió, sentándose a su lado y limpiando las lágrimas del hermoso rostro de su amado. Notó como Arthur intentaba acariciar su rostro, a lo que tomo sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas. Por un momento había olvidado las pequeñas marcas que le habían quedado del accidente; pronto sanarían. Si Arthur las notaba, se daría cuenta que se trataba del _falso Matthew._

**-Matthew… ¿e-enserio estás aquí?- **Le costaba creerlo, por un momento llegó a pensar que Matthew lo había abandonado. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era posible, porque Matthew lo amaba tanto como él a el.

_Seguro._

**-S-si… estoy aquí…-**

**-Creí que me habías abandonado, que tonto, ¿cierto?- **Arthur rió. Alfred sintió como si le cayese un balde de agua fría encima.

**-Yo… yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado- **Deseaba creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

**-Mattie- **Dijo cariñosamente **–I love you- **y posteriormente acercó su rostro al del otro. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su respiración.

Y lo beso.

* * *

Se quedó viendo el anillo, ese que ahora debería estar en la mano de su hermano, y no en la suya. Aquel mismo anillo que habían comprado antes del accidente, ahora brillaba en su mano.

"Solo te mentiré esta vez."

* * *

Faaail** 8D**

Bueno, hasta acá. Espero que el próximo capi sea mejor, porque ni a mí me gustó mucho **;-;**

Reviews sociedad anónima (?)

_**Shacketita:**_ Prometo mas felicidad **xD**. Gracias por tu review **:D**

_**Kt: **_Yekaterina, mi amor, vos sabes que yo también te quiero **c:** ahora deja de intentar matarme todo el tiempo –ah re loco.- Gracias por tu review, ejue. zos caguai kmo naduto y el zenior pikulo poh (mis ojos)


	4. Nuevo mundo

Adsf, hola.

Esta vez hice el chapter un poquiiiito más largo, espero que os guste~

Ah, por cierto, para evitar posibles confusiones de por qué Arthur no se da cuenta de que es Alfred, lo que sea, relean el primer cap **c: **y también ignoren el título de este chapter, pero es que no tenía ni puta idea de que poner ._.

**Advertencias: **Govert y sus pensamientos. Beesos, mushos besos (?)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, sino que a su respectivo dueño Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera obra mía sería mas caguai (?)_

Al fic!

* * *

Toco su cabello con algo de pena, mientras salía de la peluquería. El que antes era lacio, ahora tenía pequeñas ondas, como el de su hermano, y su eterno mechón anti-gravedad ya no existía.

"Todo sea por Arthur"

* * *

_2 semanas más tarde_

Siguió su camino hacia al hospital, por su visita diaria al inglés, cuando el doctor Vanderhoeven lo detuvo en medio del camino.

**-Alfred F. Jones, ¿verdad?- **Preguntó.

**-Así es- **Le contestó con extrañeza.

**-Le notifico que el señor Kirkland está dado de alta, ya puede retirarlo del hospital.-**

Sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios inconscientemente y una repentina felicidad lo invadía. Tomo las manos del doctor, que lo miro con su _poker face _ y le repitió _"Gracias" _ en 5 diferentes idiomas, antes de seguir corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Arthur. El doctor solo se dio la vuelta y lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, pensando en que la juventud de hoy en día estaba mal, muy mal (?)

Entró dando un portazo, recordando de pronto que su hermano no solía ser así de escandaloso; por lo general nadie notaba su presencia al ser tan silencioso. Aunque ahora le daba igual, debía darle la noticia a Arthur.

**-¡Arthur~!- **El nombrado estaba sentado al borde de la cama, pensativo, cuando sintió el grito de_ Matthew _ y se sobresalto un poco, pero enseguida se tranquilizó.

Alfred corrió hasta situarse en frente de él y le tomo el rostro con delicadeza, acercando el suyo y besando sus labios de manera muy suave, separándose enseguida; pero Arthur quería más. Así que pasó sus brazos por su cuello obligándolo a acercarse nuevamente y besándolo de manera profunda.

Se separaron totalmente sonrojados, volviendo a acercar sus labios y besándose otra vez. Cuando se separaron definitivamente, Alfred tomó asiento a su lado y sujetando la mano del inglés, le dijo alegremente:

**-Felicidades, te han dado de alta-**

Por un momento el semblante de Arthur se volvió a uno de confusión, luego felicidad y luego… ¿miedo?

Considerando que ahora estaba ciego, sería como adentrarse a un mundo que ya conocía y que a la vez no.

**-Pero… Matthew, en **_**ese**_** mundo… hay tantos colores, cosas hermosas que yo no puedo ver, yo… yo no sé si realmente quiero salir- **Al escuchar eso, _Matthew_se situó delante suyo, aparentemente de rodillas sujetándole ambas manos.

**-Arthur…- **Dijo de manera muy dulce, imitando perfectamente a su hermano **-Aunque no veas los colores, ni cosas hermosas, como dices tú, sigue siendo tu mundo, el mundo que ya conoces, y un mundo al que por más de que tus ojos no puedan ver, sigues perteneciendo. Es hora de volver a casa, love…-**

**-Está bien…-**

Y con un beso cerraron el trato.

* * *

Ya fuera del hospital, decidieron pasear un momento antes de volver a casa. Más bien para que Arthur se fuera acostumbrando nuevamente al exterior, con la diferencia de que ahora era todo oscuro, pero poco le importaba, mientras _Matthew _siguiera a su lado sería perfecto.

"Me convertiré en tus ojos"

* * *

Llegaron a un parque y se adentraron en él, Arthur siendo guiado por Alfred. Se sentaron en el pasto, bajo un árbol donde daba de lleno la sombra y no había casi nadie en las cercanías; mas a los exteriores estaba lleno de niños, y eso no era cómodo para nada. Además, en la actual condición de Arthur, sus oídos estaban muy sensibles, tanto ruido no era bueno para él.

El americano paso un brazo por el hombro del mayor y lo atrajo más hacia él.

**-Sabes… esto es perfecto- **Dijo el inglés** –Gracias, Matthew… I love you- **A pesar de que le dolía que lo llamase Matthew, él fue el que mintió, y él se lo aguantaría. Hacerse pasar por su hermano no fue la idea más inteligente que pudo haber tenido, pero si la más útil. Arthur estaba feliz, a pesar de su condición y todo lo que había sufrido por causa suya. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mentirle por su propio bien. Imitar a su hermano no era una tarea tan complicada, aunque si tenía sus inconvenientes, como cambiar su ropa que siempre solía ser unos talles más grandes a unas mas, eh… 'normales', escuchar mas música canadiense, hablar varios tonos más bajo, etc. Pero no se quejaba.

**-I love you too, Arthur-** Acerco su rostro lo suficientemente al otro para besarlo, comenzando de manera suave y terminando con Arthur sobre sus piernas, besándose húmedamente.

Tal vez debería sentirse culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir… Matthew debería estar ahora en su lugar, pero, ¡Al diablo! Si no le hubiese dado la espalda a Arthur lo estaría. En fin, el egoísta era Matthew, ¿cierto? Tampoco era que lo odiara, pero simplemente, no soportaba el hecho de lo cruel que había sido. Al menos el no abandonaría a Arthur, lo amaba demasiado para aquello, estuviese bien, estuviese mal, le daba igual.

**-Ojala pudieras ver esto… El cielo está totalmente despejado, hay unos cuantos pájaros yendo de un lado a otro y este lugar es muy bonito-** Alfred acariciaba el cabello de Arthur, sabiendo que su hermano solía hacer eso a menudo **–En este momento me gustaría darte mis ojos-**

Arthur tomó su rostro suavemente, tanteándolo, y lo beso lento, sin prisas ni preocupaciones, el tiempo sobraba. Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de su amante y éste enseguida le permitió la entrada. Siguieron con el beso unos momentos más hasta separarse dejando un fino hilo de saliva.

**-Matthew, ¡puedo ver!-** Exclamo con una sonrisa –**Cuando estoy contigo, ¡puedo verlo todo! No importa si mis ojos ya no cumplen su función, yo solo te necesito a ti- **

Alfred lo abrazo con una sonrisa adolorida.

_Si tan solo supiera._

* * *

Y hasta acá el cap, criaturitas del señor **8D**

Reviews sociedad anónima (?)

_**Shacketita: **_**xD** al contrario, es todo un placer **c: **Bueeno, habrá más drama de aquí en adelante, aunque no del que es para llorar… creo… En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias por tu review **:D**

_**olakase: **_JAJAJA forra. Dale y toma y la caña de pescar (?) te dedico un poema? Del campo a la ciudad se ha venido una jamelga, la más apetecible de toda la aldea, la pobre se ha teñido el pelo, y ya cree que eso le otorga alguna opinión :I en fin, tenemos que joder mas por skype, loquilla. Supongo que gra**s**ias con **s** por tu review **c:**

_**tumorenita19: **_**xDDDDDDDDDD** MORI CON EL NICK WASHA. Bueno, pero vos no vayas a poner spoiler porque si no hay tabla viteh **c:** ejiejeijei. Gracias por tu review, zos poeroxa kmo cocu (mis ojos) y ah, cierto, te dedico un poema con excelente ortografía: eN 1 lugAr De la mAnxa, dE kUyO nomVre no qIero aCoRdArme, no a muxo tiEmPo Q' biviA 1 iDaLgo dE lOz de LanSa eN AzTiYerO, AdArga aNtIguA, rosIn flAcO i gaLgO KorReDoR. (SE ME QUEMAN LAS MANOS, JODER)

**c:** … adiosh. (?)


	5. Grullas

Me demoré la vida en actualizar, no tengo perdón, pero yo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando el chupacabras mato a Jorge.

He estado ocupada haciendo mi crossplay de Cardverse!England **D:** y por eso no tuve tiempo, pero ya les traigo la continuación.

Les cuento algo triste? Se rompió mi ps1 y ahora tengo que usar un emulador porque el ps2 es malote y no me lee los cds del 1 (y esto a quién le importa?)

**Advertencias: **Capítulo corto. Ah…Si se los digo les cago el chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, es obra de su respectivo dueño, Himaruya Hidekaz. Si la serie fuera mía, hubiera dejado de ser solo shonen-ai hace muuucho tiempo._

Al fic!

* * *

**-Arthur~!- **Abrió la puerta de una patada y se tiró a abrazar al otro, que ya se había acostumbrado a sus tratos bastantes enérgicos. En un principio le parecía muy raro que _Matthew_ se comportara así, pero pronto dejó de extrañarle, seguramente era porque estaba feliz (?) aunque de alguna manera se parecía a… Alfred. De hecho, había notado que _Matthew _ tenía la compostura algo más ancha de lo que la recordaba, músculos más prominentes y no encontraba rastro alguno de aquella timidez que lo caracterizaba; pero supuso que había cambiado algunos detalles después del accidente. De todas maneras, no le tomaba mucha importancia, prefería no pensar en eso.

**-Hello Mattie- **Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro y lo atrajo a él para besarlo, suave. Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en el sillón y conversaron un poco.

Desde que Arthur fue dado de alta, Alfred había estado yendo desde su apartamento a la casa del otro a pasar el tiempo con él y esas cosas.

Britt y Hiver*, los padres de Arthur, le habían ofrecido a su hijo a quedarse a vivir con ellos, pero no quiso aceptar, por el hecho de que odiaba sentirse una carga para los demás; así que le habían contratado una empleada, Elizabetha Hedervary, para las tareas que a él se le dificultaran un poco debido a su condición. Era una mujer joven, muy amable, y lo mejor era que al enterarse de toda la historia de Alfred, había prometido guardar su secreto y seguirle la corriente, llamándolo Matthew.

**-Así que, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?-** Preguntó el americano.

**-Claro, pero yo elijo el lugar-**

Antes de salir, Alfred colgó en el pomo de la puerta, una cadena de grullas de origami.**

* * *

Al final habían ido al mismo lugar de la otra vez, solo que ahora estaba anocheciendo y las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, dándole un aspecto más bonito. Caminaron cuidadosamente hasta situarse en aquel árbol, y sentándose, Alfred recargando su espalda en él y Arthur contra su pecho. Este último tomó la mano de Alfred fuertemente y lo _miró _con una seriedad en sus facciones, que el americano creyó por un momento que había sido descubierto.

**-Matthew…-**

Suspiró; eso quería decir que todo seguía bien.

**-Debo decirte algo- **Se posiciono quedando enfrente a _Matthew _y comenzó:

**-En la última visita que tuve con el doctor Vanderhoeven, me dijo que… que… el me dijo que había una pequeña probabilidad de que volviera a ver, que mis ojos aún percibían la luz, aunque de manera muy tenue. Mis ojos podrían salvarse a través de un trasplante de cornea.- **

Alfred, al escucharlo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondido.

"Creo que valió la pena"

**-Aunque, yo no estoy muy seguro… Tal vez sería mejor no intentarlo y- **No pudo continuar, ya que_ Matthew_ lo había tomado sorpresivamente de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo en los labios de manera apasionada, tratándole de trasmitir un mensaje que no podía entender muy bien.

**-Arthur, ¿crees en los milagros? Yo sí. Y sé muy bien que volverás a ver-**

_No lo sabía, pero era lo que quería creer y creía._

Continuaron unos cuantos minutos más ahí, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**-Qué haría sin ti…-**

"Vivir."

* * *

**-Creo que debería irme-**

Ya habían vuelto a la casa de Arthur. Alfred solo quería irse de ahí y reflexionar sobre todo lo pasado. ¿Qué haría si Arthur volviera a ver? Era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, pero a la vez no. Estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si Arthur se enteraba de su mentira.

**-Matt, quédate un poco más…-**

Alfred no se pudo negar ante la petición de su amado y acepto, entrando a la casa. Cuando el inglés fue a cerrar la puerta, notó algo colgado en el pomo. Se sentía como si fuera papel, pero con formas extrañas y entrelazadas. ¿Qué era eso?

**-Matthew, ¿qué es esto?- **Preguntó notablemente confundido.

**-Ah… eso… pues- **Habló de manera tímida, con una pequeña sonrisa **–Son grullas de origami. Hace un tiempo, Kiku me regaló un libro en donde indicaban como se hacían. Así que te hice mil grullas de papel-**

**-¿Tu solo? ¿En 2 días?- **

**-**_**Yes**_**-**

La cara del inglés reflejaba toda su sorpresa.

**-¿Quieres intentarlo?-**

...

* * *

Al final, habían hecho unas cuantas flores y animales.

**-¿Y ésta cuál es?-**

**-Es una margarita. En el lenguaje de las flores, significa "amor verdadero"-**

**-Entonces será nuestra flor, Matthew-**

_Eso no era amor verdadero. _

"Si supieras que te estoy mintiendo, no dirías lo mismo"

* * *

*Britt y Hiver: Me inspiré en Britannia y Hibernia para ponerles esos nombres xD y ah, Hiver lo escribí con V en vez de B porque así es como se escribe el nombre de Hiver Laurant c:

**Grullas de origami: Según los japoneses, dicen que si haces mil grullas de papel y pides un deseo, este se cumple. Normalmente es para los que están enfermos y esas cosas, ya sabes.

Reviews sociedad anónima:

_**Valeria loquilla (olakase):** _Ya, enserio, creo que te van a tirar por la ventana si seguís escribiendo así **xD** y ah, yo se que te gusta el yaoi y el UsUk (?). De todas formas gracias por el review **:E** yo se que te gusta

_**sherlockstaph:**_Me demoré un mes mas en subir conti porque soy re-malota. (?) Ah **xD** no importa, cualquier cosa me escribís el porque de que los globos flotan (aunque ya lo se, los globos flotan porque la densidad del helio es menor que la densidad del aire. En consecuencia, el empuje producido por... me olvide **c:**). Gracias por el review, loquilla

**_Guest:_ **Soy una mala persona *cry* perdón, pero sino hacía sufrir a Alfie no tenía el drama masoquista suficiente (?) Gracias por tu review **:D**

_**El otro Guest (?):**_Sip, está inspirado~ Gracias por preguntar? **xD**

Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado OC el Alfred gay que hace flores de papel -equis dé-

En fin, hasta acá, shau!


End file.
